


Сучка

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Микки сам не думал, что скажет это... и что захочет услышать от Йена.





	Сучка

**Author's Note:**

> Да, у нас Йен и Микки много пиздят во время секса :)

— Сука, — выдыхает Микки. Сминает недокуренную сигарету, бросает в пепельницу. — Трахаться хочу.  
— Мой похотливый Милкович, — Йен ухмыляется, подходит к Микки, обхватывает за талию.  
— Угу, — согласно бормочет тот. — Так же еблив, как и ты.  
— Так же… — Йен склоняется к шее Микки, жарко целует, лижет горло. — Стоим друг друга.  
— Лизучий… — Микки запрокидывает голову, подставляясь. — И ебучий… кайф с тобой…  
— И с тобой, — откликается Йен, тиская ягодицы Микки.  
— Бля, хочу тебя, — Микки просовывает руку Йену между ног, сжимает пах. — Всё время хочу.  
— И я тебя… Хочешь на колени ко мне? И обтрахаться? — Йен смотрит с желанием в глаза Микки, целует его за ухом, мажет губами по виску. — Или меня хочешь?..  
— Об тебя хочу, — Микки толкает Йена на диван, забирается верхом, трётся пахом и ягодицами. — Растяни чуток.  
— Давай, иди сюда… — Йен стаскивает с Микки штаны, расстёгивает свои джинсы, сдёргивает на бёдра, скользит ладонями под майку Милковича. — Бля, с ума ты сводишь… любимый южный гопник… — он снова горячо целует Микки в шею, притирает пахом к своему стоящему члену. Облизывает собственные пальцы, сплёвывает на ладонь, растирает между ягодиц Микки, проталкивает в него сразу два пальца.  
— И ты… — Микки пробегает пальцами по загривку Йена, насаживается на пальцы, охнув, сразу до костяшек, нетерпеливо ёрзает, растрахиваясь. — Бля, сука… охуенно с тобой…  
— Ага, и с тобой… — Йен ловит губами губы Микки, крепко целует, вылизывает рот. Растягивает, добавляя третий палец, разводит их, потрахивает тесную глубину. — Блядь, тебя всего хочется… — он лижет подбородок Милковича, прихватывает губами, куснув, лапает свободной рукой всё тело.  
— И тебя… — Микки тоже жадно оглаживает Йена ладонями, ёрзает сильнее, чувствуя, как сладко пульсируют на пальцах Галлагера стенки пытающегося закрыться прохода. — Разьеби как следует, слышишь? — он легонько тянет Йена за короткие волосы и впивается поцелуем-укусом в горло.  
— Разъебу… — Йен откидывает рыжеволосую голову, подставляется, гладит свободной рукой Микки по спине, по боку. Вытаскивает пальцы, тянет Милковича к себе за бёдра. — Давай иди сюда… садись на меня… — он берётся за свой член и дразняще трётся головкой о влажный, приоткрытый анус.  
— Ага… — Микки кладёт руки Йену на плечи, сцепляет в замок на шее, прикусывает губу и чуть быстрее, чем следовало бы, опускается до упора на член. — Бля… как сладко, когда до печёнок…  
— А, бля… да, сладко… Милкович, сладко… — Йен смотрит на Микки с обожанием, желанием, выдыхает, когда тот туго обхватывает его плоть, погружая в свое тело. Широко оглаживает всего, тискает бёдра, поглаживает ладонью пах, запутываясь пальцами в чёрных волосках. — Готов, чернышка? Объездишь меня?  
— Готов… бля, хули так штырит, когда чернышкой зовешь… и по фамилии… — Микки сильнее хватается за плечи Йена, приподнимается, опускается, чувствуя, как горячий твёрдый ствол внутри раздвигает плоть, заполняет до предела. Бля. Нравится, что Йен большой. Пиздец нравится.  
— Не знаю… — Йен улыбается, придерживает Микки за бёдра, помогая насаживаться. — Но больше тебя точно никто чернышкой не зовёт, — он перемещает ладони на спину Микки, легко процарапывает дорожки вдоль позвоночника, вызывая стон, целует плечи, ключицы — то крепко, то нежно, легко скользя губами по коже. Обхватывает ягодицы, оттягивает их вверх, покачивает Микки на себе. — Уселся, чернышка? До упора, да? — Микки кивает сквозь стон. — Тогда давай сюда… покатаю тебя… — Йен начинает ёрзать на диване, двигая бёдрами, продолжая ласкать Микки. — Блядь, тесно в тебе, хорошо…  
— Никто… больше никто… — Микки сладко вздрагивает, когда неровно подстриженные ногти Йена проходятся по спине, вонзает пальцы в его плечи так, что наверняка оставляет синяки. — А… блядь, да, до упора… покатай… люблю, когда катаешь… а тесно… я ж… только тебе подставляюсь… Я твоя сучка, да? — внезапно почти выплёвывает Микки, жадно заглядывает Йену в лицо серыми глазами, в которых проступила синева. — Твоя сучка? Скажи…  
Йен пару секунд всматривается в него, немного удивлённо и стараясь понять, серьёзно ли Микки… а потом сгребает, притянув к себе, прижавшись губами к уху. Шепчет жарко:  
— Да бля, моя сучка… только моя… Ты это хочешь услышать, Милкович? Моя самая любимая сучка… — Йен откровенно лижет ухо Микки, тискает его, прижимает за затылок к своему плечу. — С ума ты сводишь, блядь… гопник ебучий… И то, что только меня пускаешь… Давай, двигайся… Хочу тебя…  
— Твоя, да, твоя любимая сучка… — выдыхает Микки, жарко краснеет от собственных слов, волосы всклокочены, губы искусаны и зацелованы. Он трётся щекой о плечо Йена, по спине проходит горячая сладкая волна — блядь, кто бы мог подумать, что он скажет такие слова… захочет их услышать…  
Микки обхватывает Йена поперёк туловища, приподнимается на его коленях, опускается. Ещё, ещё, всё быстрее и быстрее, больно, сладко и тесно, и задница ударяется о бёдра Йена…  
— Бля, Микки… ах ты ж блядь… горячая твоя задница… — Йен хрипло стонет от того, как объезжает его Микки, засасывает губы, гладит по груди, теребя и покручивая соски. Горячий, горячий, Микки весь как огонь, и Галлагер держит его в руках. — Котёнок… сучка… люблю тебя, слышишь?  
— Слышу… слышу, и я… — Микки обхватывает лицо Йена ладонями, снова горячо целует в губы, позволяет вылизывать свой рот — сучка, сучка, ёбаная галлагерская сучка… — Бля, пиздец кайфово… с тобой ебаться… — он ускоряет темп, невольно стонет, когда член Йена раз за разом входит до упора. — Я тоже… блядь, слышишь, тоже люблю…  
— Слышу… слышу, ёбаный ты Милкович… — Йен не может оторваться от губ Микки, выдыхает слова в его рот, вскидывает бёдра, покачивает ими вправо-влево. — И с тобой охуенно… не вынимать бы из тебя… гопник шальной… любимый…  
— И не вынимай… а, бля, штырит, когда разъёбываешь… — Микки стонет громче, льнёт к Йену, отчаянно цепляется за него, продолжая поднимать и опускать бёдра. — Пиздец штырит… быть твоей сучкой…  
— И будь… только моей сучкой, только со мной таким… всего тебя разъебу… — Йен тискает задницу Микки, покрывает поцелуями его шею, скользит рукой на живот и ниже, пробегает пальцами по стволу. — Подрочить тебе? Хочешь, чернышка?  
— Да… да, хочу, подрочи… и разъеби, и чернышкой называй… — Микки как-то гортанно всхлипывает, сладко вздрагивает всем телом и утыкается лицом в шею Йена, уже буквально подпрыгивая у него на коленях.  
— Подрочу… чернышка моя… чернышка… любимый… — Йен начинает рвано ласкать член Микки, качает бёдрами, сам испытывая нестерпимое наслаждение, обнимает второй рукой вспотевшее тело. — Хочу, чтоб ты кончил… чтоб хорошо тебе было…  
— И я хочу… и чтоб ты в меня… чтоб всего наполнил… разъёбанного… чтоб подтекало потом… а, чёрт… Галлагер… Йен… сладко… — Микки снова всхлипывает почти беспомощно, вздрагивает, вертится у Йена на коленях, пытаясь одновременно толкаться в руку и обтрахиваться об член.  
— Наполню, наполню… так, что течь будешь… моей спермой… С тобой тоже охуенно сладко… — Йен дрочит сильнее, теребит большим пальцем отверстие в головке члена, целует Микки в плечо, в ключицу. — Давай, сладкий… хороший… спусти, спусти на меня… Блядь, как же я тебя люблю…  
— И я… блядь, и я, я тоже… буду, буду тобой течь… — Микки поднимается и опускается на коленях Йена ещё несколько раз, глухо вскрикивает и выплёскивается в его руку, усилием воли заставляя себя снова опуститься до упора. — Бля… бля, да… твоя ёбаная сучка…  
— Моя… бля, моя… — бормочет Йен, жмурясь от того, как крепко сжимает его Микки внутри себя, содрогаясь от оргазма. Вскоре он сам стонет в голос, резко вскинув бёдра, выплескиваясь в глубину тела Микки, сгребая его в охапку, царапнув влажную спину. — Охуеть с тобой, Милкович…  
— И с тобой охуеть… — Микки тяжело дышит, внутри горячо и мокро, и, кажется, правда подтекает по бёдрам. Разъебал. И наполнил. Как и обещал. Ёбаный Йен Галлагер. Любимый Йен Галлагер. — Люблю… — бормочет Микки, сыто и устало наваливаясь на Йена, и небрежно мажет щекой по его щеке.  
— И я тебя. Я тоже люблю, Микки, — Йен обхватывает Микки руками, тихо укачивая на себе. Зарывается пальцами в стриженые волосы на затылке, ерошит, проводит ладонью по чуть колючим кончикам.  
— М-м… люблю, когда ты по затылку так… — Микки довольно прижмуривает глаза и позволяет себе ненадолго склонить голову Йену на плечо. Надо бы слезть, надеть штаны, сдвинуть наконец ноющие ноги, которые всё ещё обхватывают бёдра Йена, — но пока что не хочется.  
Хочется просто посидеть, чувствуя, как пальцы Йена Галлагера поглаживают загривок.  
— Мне нравится тебя так гладить. Ты от этого как кот мурчишь, — Йен ласково ухмыляется, продолжая свое занятие и едва заметно покачивая Микки на себе.  
Милкович что-то согласно мычит — действительно, почти мурчит, как кот. Сытый, довольный и натрахавшийся.  
Довольная вытраханная сучка.  
И всё ещё не спешит слезать с колен Йена.


End file.
